la fin d'une vie
by Louise Malone
Summary: à quoi pense-t-on juste avant de mourir?


C'est presque la fin.

Quelques secondes et tout sera terminé.

Il le sait, il s'y est préparé.

Tout est en ordre dans ses papiers.

Son successeur n'aura pas de peine à prendre la relève.

Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il a écrit, trié, classé. Il a même crée des pensines.

Il ne sait pas ou il va, mais il y va sans peur.

Et pourtant, face au jeune homme larmoyant dont il sait qu'il n'aura pas le courage d'en finir, des pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.

Comme un bilan, celui d'une vie si longue, si remplie, mais pourtant à présent des bribes de regrets s'emparent de lui.

Il aurait pu, et du, faire et dire tant de choses à ses proches.

Là, maintenant, au moment d'en finir, il aurait voulu avoir passé un peu plus de temps avec Abelforth. Oui, il aurait pu poser ses livres et caresser un peu plus les chèvres de son frère…

Tout comme il aurait pu essayer de calmer la folie de Gellert dès le début, lui faire entendre raison quand son jeune amant était encore capable de l'écouter, qu'il n'était pas encore trop avancé dans la folie et la mégalomanie…

Ca aurait sans doute changé le cours de l'histoire.

Et ce n'est pas tout. A présent, tout se mêle dans sa tête, tout ce qui s'impose à lui aujourd'hui, tout ce qui est limpide et qu'il regrette si fort de n'avoir pas fait, pas dit…

Il aurait du parler plus souvent à Minerva Mc Gonagall. Lui dire à quel point elle est exceptionnelle et combien il l'admire.

A Rémus Lupin également, il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il mérite l'amour et le respect, bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais pensé.

Il aurait voulu encourager Nymphadora Tonks, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était dans le vrai, depuis le début, envers Rémus, que lui aussi l'aimait et qu'elle devait s'accrocher…

Sa gorge se serre plus douloureusement encore en pensant à Hagrid. Il aurait pu le défende plus ardemment, quand la chambre des secrets a été ouverte la première fois. Oui, il le savait innocent mais n'a pas assez insisté pour faire éclater la vérité. Et Hagrid qui ne lui en a jamais voulu.

Mais lui, à présent, s'en veut terriblement…

Il ferme les yeux un instant et pense à Ginny Weasley. La toute petite fille qu'elle était, pourquoi n'est-il pas allé la voir, lui dire qu'elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un ami de papier, qui ne la mènerait qu'à sa perte ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encouragé Molly et Arthur Weasley à protéger sa seule fille au lieu de l'infantiliser ?

Il a commit tant d'erreurs, qui lui apparaissent si évidentes à présent.

Les sanglots en face prennent plus d'ampleur tandis que des pas lourds et nombreux se font entendre dans l'escalier.

Le moment est presque arrivé, il le sait et se concentre encore un peu.

Il repense à la petite Lily Evans. Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé lui parler, lui dire de regarder au-delà des apparences, que les cœurs les plus purs peuvent aussi se tromper et commettre de si terribles erreurs, mais que toutes peuvent être réparées avec un peu d'amour…

Et Pétunia…Oh si c'était à refaire il ne se contenterait pas d'une lettre en réponse à la détresse de l'enfant, il irait la voir et lui expliquerait que les moldus ne sont pas moins bien que les sorciers.

Oui, il le lui dirait et peut-être qu'elle ne deviendrait pas le bourreau qu'elle est devenue.

Il ne laisserait pas non plus Harry Potter seul durant 10 ans. Non. Il ferait autrement. Il ne le laisserait pas dans l'ignorance de sa véritable identité, il le préparerait, le soutiendrait et le nourrirait…

Tout comme il remercierait Hermione Granger. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais fait ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas félicitée plus souvent, avec plus de tendresse ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir mieux soutenu son juste combat pour les elfes de maison ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais dit à Ron Weasley que son rôle était aussi précieux et difficile que celui de Harry ?

Il aurait voulu, aussi, à présent qu'il y pense, avoir consacré un peu de son temps à Neville Londubat, lui tapoter l'épaule, le féliciter pour ses plantes magnifiques et lui dire qu'il est comme certain arbres qui mettent tant de temps à fleurir mais qui finalement donnent les plus beaux fruits.

Il regarde sa baguette à terre et le jeune homme en face lui dont la couleur des cheveux lui rappelle celle de Luna Lovegood.

Là aussi il aurait voulu se comporter un peu autrement.

Ne pas laisser la jeune fille être à ce point la cible des moqueries et des farces. La recevoir dans son bureau et lui dire que lui aussi croit en l'existence de ceux que l'on n'a jamais rencontré. Lui dire qu'en effet il n'y a pas besoin de certitude pour espérer. D'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais rencontré l'amour en personne et pourtant tout le monde y croit.

A part sans doute Tom Jedusor. Là il a commit ses plus terribles erreurs. Il n'aurait pas du laisser l'enfant seul si longtemps. Il aurait du prendre conscience de son talent inégalé bien plus tôt et lui donner l'éducation qu'un tel enfant méritait, le placer dans une famille de sorcier, qui aurait été capable de le guider et de l'aimer, sans avoir peur de lui…

Mais elle arrive, et enlace son neveu, tachant de le contraindre à obéir aux commandements du Lord. Alors il a peur, mais pas pour lui, plutôt pour le si jeune homme qui sanglote.

Pourquoi n'est-il jamais allé trouver Lucius Malfoy pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur son fils, lui demander de cesser de lui mettre tant de pression pour si peu de raison, pourquoi s'est-il contenté de juger un père abusif sans se sentir le droit de le ramener à la raison ?

Il aurait tant voulu que Draco Malfoy soit un peu plus comme les jumeaux roux qui l'ont tant amusé !

Pourquoi ne le leur a-t-il jamais dit ? Il aurait voulu être allé leur acheter des gadgets et les encourager, parce que le rire est le meilleur des médicaments et que Fred et George Weasley ne le savent peut-être même pas…

Voilà, il est en face de lui.

Et Albus Dumbledore pense, de manière plutôt inattendue, à Fumseck.

Il a aimé son phénix et a toujours été loyal envers lui. Simplement, il voudrait l'avoir caressé un peu plus souvent.

L'émotion lui étreint la gorge en regardant Severus Rogue, dont le regard se voile de terreur.

Pourquoi, POURQUOI ne pas avoir réconforté cet homme ? Même, surtout s'il ne le voulait pas ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé au petit garçon qu'il était et lui avoir simplement dit que lui aussi pouvait être aimé pour ce qu'il était, qu'il ne faudrait pas grande chose pour que Lily l'aime, mais que la pente qu'il prenait était la mauvaise et lui ferait tout perdre ?

Il voit du coin de l'œil Draco Malfoy se laisser glisser le long du mur, à la fois effondré et soulagé.

Alors Albus Dumbledore se reprend.

Ce soir, le jeune Draco n'est pas devenu un assassin et à présent qu'il n'est plus temps de re écrire l'histoire, c'est tout ce qui compte.

L'avenir du jeune homme qui vaut mieux que son père est préservé. Il voudrait avoir le temps de le crier à l'adolescent mais déjà Bellatrix fronce les sourcils, alors, agitant sa main noircie, Albus Dumbledore fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait :

Il supplie l'homme à qui il n'a jamais dit à quel point il était son ami de le tuer.

De mettre fin à une existence tellement remplie, mais à laquelle il lui a semblé, un moment, qu'il manquait l'essentiel.

Un dernier regard pour celui qui est resté un innocent, encore un vers l'homme le plus fidèlement amoureux qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré, une pensée pour sa sœur, sa mère, qu'il va enfin revoir. Sans doute vont –elle lui pardonner.

Un battement de cil, mais il ouvre les yeux pour voir l'éclair vert éclater brusquement.

Il revoit Harry, qu'il sait prêt à affronter son destin, malgré tout.

Une ultime pensée. Pour Gellert…Qu'il aime encore tellement.

Et c'est fini.

Le calme l'envahit. Un voile noir descend devant ses yeux.

Il lui semble voir une biche.

Et puis plus rien.

La paix, enfin.

oooOOOooo

**_ndla: pour éclaircissement, ce sont les pensées de Dumbledore juste avant d'être tué par Rogue. La biche qu'il pense voir est en référence au patronus de Rogue._**


End file.
